mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart 7 Deluxe (Mark Evans Version)
Oh shit, it's an uneditable page! Mario? No permission to edit! Mario Kart 7 Deluxe is a racing game developed by The Random Block and published by Nintendo for Nintendo Switch. As the game implies, Mario Kart 7 Deluxe is an HD pseudo-sequel of Mario Kart 7, a 2011 Mario Kart title released for Nintendo 3DS, with uprgaded visuals and gameplay mechanics based upon those later used in Mario Kart 8 (2014, Wii U) and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (2017, Nintendo Switch). In addition to including concent from the original release of Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 7 Deluxe also includes a local multiplayer play for up to 4 players, as well as several new characters, items, and vehicle parts (most of which taken directly from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, and most of which have first appeared in Mario Kart 7 Deluxe). As with the original release of Mario Kart 8, retro courses have been updated both in aestethic design and course layout, with new glider and underwater segments added into some of the courses. The anti-gravity racing mechanic, originally introduced in Mario Kart 8, has also inplemented into some of the courses included in Mario Kart 7 Deluxe, thus making the game feel wholly new despice being based off the pre-exsisting game. Differences from Mario Kart 7 Despice being described as a "remake" of Mario Kart 7, the game is based almost entirely off of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, and as such includes several of the changes made to the formula of Mario Kart 7 made in that game as well as Mario Kart 8. Mario Kart 7 Deluxe also includes the 200cc engine class for both normal races and Time Trial mode, as well as the Double Item Boxes reintroduced in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. For the most part, the game plays identically to Mario Kart 8, but with 8 racers at once instead of 12. The point spread here is similar to Mario Kart 7's one: # 10 points (victory) # 8 points (moderate) # 6 points (moderate) # 5 points (moderate) # 4 points (lose) # 3 points (lose) # 2 points (lose) # 1 point (lose) The third level of Mini-Turbo boosting from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (known as Ultra Mini-Turbo, denoted with purple sparks) has also been added to Mario Kart 7 Deluxe, as has the Smart Steering and Auto-Acceleration features also present in the game. The first-person view does not appear in Mario Kart 7 Deluxe. One the largest differences between the original and remake is the fact that local multiplayer support has been added into the game; as the Nintendo 3DS was a handheld system with games designed to be primarly single-player. Because of this multiplayer focus, the game also allows for two players to play together online at once. In addition for these changes, the game's Battle Mode features only four of five game modes from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe in order to showcase this game's Battle Mode in a similar way. In Online Mode, the players can also create their own tournaments with specific rulesets. Unlike both Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8, players who choose to play online VS races are now able to choose which engine class (100cc, 150cc, Mirror, 200cc and Mark Evans, the 50cc not available) they wish to play in, though they may to choose a "Quick Match" section, which matches them into a random engine class match after each race. New to the Mario Kart series is a new engine class, known as Mark Evans. This engine class is available if you successfully complete all cups in any class. Choosing this engine class will make a Mirror Mode, but every track has more obstacles, like Toad Circuit has a Chain Chomp on the last turn, cannons that shoots Bullet Bills and the course takes place during rain. While completing the Lightning Cup in Mark Evans engine class, you'll unlock Mark Evans. Looks like it's sweeping time! Playable characters In addition to adding new characters, Mario Kart 7 Deluxe included all characters from the original. Characters are broken into 5 weight classes: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser, and Heavy. Gold Mario & Mark Evans serve as the game's unlockable characters. Gold Mario is unlocked by earning a gold trophy on every cup in every weight class in Grand Prix mode (not including Mark Evans mode), and Mark Evans is unlocked by earning a gold trophy on Lightning Cup in this speed class in Grand Prix mode. Mario Kart 7 characters In the original, Miis act as a medium-weight character, while Yoshi is a lightweight character. This time, Miis appear as any-weight character, while Yoshi is stated as a medium-weight character. * Mario (Medium) * Luigi (Medium) * Yoshi (Medium) * Peach (Light) * Daisy (Light) * Toad (Feather) * Bowser (Heavy) * Donkey Kong (Cruiser) * Koopa Troopa (Feather) * Wario (Heavy) * Rosalina (Cruiser) * Shy Guy (Feather) * Honey Queen (Heavy) * Wiggler (Cruiser) * Lakitu (Feather) * Metal Mario (Heavy) * Miis (Varies) Additional characters The only characters included in Mario Kart 7 Deluxe that also did not appear in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe are Diddy Kong, Birdo, Blue Silver Luigi and Mark Evans. All other characters added that were not present in Mario Kart 7 are also playable in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Enough characters were included to increase the game's roster from 17 characters to 39. * Diddy Kong (Light) * Birdo (Medium) * Toadette (Feather) * Waluigi (Medium) * King Boo (Cruiser) * Baby Mario (Feather) * Baby Luigi (Feather) * Baby Peach (Feather) * Baby Daisy (Feather) * Baby Rosalina (Feather) * Bowser Jr. (Medium) * Lemmy (Feather) * Larry (Medium) * Wendy (Feather) * Iggy (Medium) * Ludwig (Cruiser) * Roy (Cruiser) * Morton (Heavy) * Pink Gold Peach (Heavy) * Blue Silver Luigi (Heavy) * Dry Bowser (Heavy) * Mark Evans (Medium, of course) Colour variants 8 colour variants of both Yoshi's and Shy Guy's reappear. Also, Gold Mario is also an unlockable recolor of Metal Mario. Race courses All 32 of the game's racecourses have been overhauled, both aesthetically and in course layout. As Mario Kart 8 introduced a new anti-gravity racing mechanic, several of the courses have had this new mode integrated into them. As with Mario Kart 8, all of the game's retro courses have undergone significant changes in order to match them with the "Nitro" ones. For see the changes of the racecourses, click: List of cups and changes. Unlike in Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8, all courses use the same names in both the English language North American and PAL versions of the games; specifically, both versions of the game use the North American names for the courses. Choosing the engine class will add more obstacles for "mirrored" racecourses. For see the courses' changes while in, click: [[Mario Kart 7 Deluxe (Mark Evans Version)/List of changes in Mark Evans|List of changes in Mark Evans]]. Vehicle parts In addition to all of the vehicle parts that appeared in the original Mario Kart 7, several vehicle parts have been added from Mario Kart 8/''Deluxe''; players are now restricted to racing with karts or bikes (either standard or sport), omitting the ATV vehicles from Mario Kart 8. Unlike the previous Mario Kart titles, all vehicle parts are made available from default barring the gold-themed ones. Gold vehicle parts are unlocked by collecting 500 coins (kart), 1000 coins (bike), 1500 coins (wheels) and 2000 coins (glider). Kart bodies Mario Kart 7 kart bodies * Standard * Gold Standard (needs 500 coins) * Pipe Frame * Barrel Train * B Dasher * Birthday Girl * Blue Seven * Bolt Buggy * Bruiser * Bumble V * Cact-X * Cloud 9 * Egg 1 * Koopa Clown * Soda Jet * Tiny Tug * Zucchini Mario Kart 8 kart bodies * Circuit Special * Badwagon * Biddybuggy * Cat Cruiser * Landship * Mach 8 * P-Wing New kart bodies * Lightning Champ (first appeared in Mario Kart AGPDX) * The God Hand Standard bikes Mario Kart 8 standard bikes * Standard New standard bikes * Gold Standard (needs 1000 coins) * Morton Master Sport bikes Mario Kart Wii sport bikes * Dolphin Dasher * Jet Bubble * Sneakster * Spear Mario Kart 8 sport bikes * Comet * Jet Bike * Sport Bike * Yoshi Bike New sport bikes * Supercycle Wheels Mario Kart 7 wheels * Standard * Gold Standard (needs 1500 coins) Mario Kart 8 wheels * Blue Standard New wheels * Clover Standard Gliders Mario Kart 7 gliders * Super Glider * Gold Glider (needs 2000 coins) Mario Kart 8 gliders * Cloud Glider New gliders * Propeller Glider Items Barring the Crazy 8, all items from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe have been added to Mario Kart 7's item roster, plus the Hammer Flower and Majin, who are the new items in the game. As with Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, the Cape Feather can only obtained in Battle Mode, while Golden Mushroom, Bullet Bill and Spiny Shell can be only obtained in races. New items * Hammer Flower - Allows the player to shoot up to 3 hammers that damage players. The hammers shot by players act like the Spiny Shells. * Majin - The second new item in the game. Allows the player to summon a small Majin from lightning bolts. Pressing X allows the Majin punch the player. After 15 punches, the Majin disappear. Also, in Majin Mash, a new battle game, each team member has a Majin summoned at the start (the red team has red Majin's, while the blue team - blue Majin's. Returning items Battle Mode Four of five game modes from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe return in Mario Kart 7 Deluxe, these being Balloon Battle, Coin Runners, Bob-omb Blast, and Renegade Roundup. In place of Shine Thief, two new battle game modes make their first appearance in Mario Kart 7 Deluxe. The first is Majin Mash, where Item Boxes contain only extra punches for Majins (single Item Boxes add 5 punches, double Item Boxes add 10 punches), and the team who defeated the opposite team wins. The second is Sudden Death, what each player has 3 Life-Up Hearts, and items are used to make racers lose their lifes. All six of the battle stages present in the Battle Mode of Mario Kart 7 return, and, much like the race courses, they have been redesigned and updated to take advantage of the high defintion visuals. Nitro battle courses * Honeybee Hive - Honeybee Hive has seen a number of more-minor changes in addition to a graphical update. The course is now set within Gold Leaf Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy. The Stingbies that flew around the stage in the original have been removed, but several now fly about the outside the course's boundaries, and the pipe in the centre of the stage has been removed. The patches of honey have been placed on walls and ceilings so you can ride on them, and a smaller puddle of honey is located where the pipe in the course's centre was. * Sherbet Rink - Sherbet Rink has seen a number of changes to its original design in the transition of Mario Kart 7 Deluxe. The penguins and snowmen have been removed from the course and replaced by Snow Spikes and Cooligans, that act as obstacles in Rosalina's Ice World while in. The patches of snow don't snow down racers. The bumpers have been slightly re-positioned so that stage is now longer symetrical. The sidelines have been added with Cooligans watching the battle. * Wuhu Town - Wuhu Town is identical to its appearance in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Retro battle courses * GBA Battle Course 1 - Due to limitations of the Game Boy Advance preventing excessive course details, Battle Course 1 has been heavily modeled in order to differentate it from the Battle Course 1 present in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. The course is now set within a stadium, mainly the stadium is located in Kingdom of Trullialleri, with statues of Ring, Zip, Stella and Sun being present on each side of map; as such, the corresponding sides are also colored based upon them. Ring's side is red and white, Zip's side is cyan and white, Stella's side is yellow and white, and Sun's side is pink and white. The general layout of the map remains the same, though the barriers in the centre of the course raise and lower at certain intervals. The dirt in the centre of the course remains, though it's now a circle of dirt as opposed to a square and has four glider jumps that players can jump off of to collect Item Boxes. * N64 Big Donut - Big Donut has been redesigned so that it takes place on the top of Bowser's Castle. All of the changes made in the stage in the transition of Mario Kart 64 to Mario Kart 7 have also been kept, though the four glider jumps have been made much larger, and the whole course is anti-gravitized. * DS Palm Shore - Outside of a graphical update, the only change made to Palm Shore from its Mario Kart 7 appearance is that the stage's Item Boxes have been spread out all over the course, as they were in Mario Kart DS, instead of all being concentrated on the center island. References to other games Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo